Sovereign
by Marie on the Moon
Summary: Oneshot. The King and Queen of Soul Society, their children, and a jailbreak a la Aizen. Future fic. Ending rewrite because everyone deserves one. Ichiruki and Ishihime.


22 year old Ishida Souken passed through the giant golden gates in a hurried pace. He was nervous- very nervous- and could feel the nervous chills all the way down his 6 ft self. He hadn't been to the gates of heaven in so long, although nothing had changed. There it was, the most spectacular castle he'd ever seen, white and marbled and glimmering in the light, it almost seemed wrong to simply walk up to it and knock on the door. But many formalities regarding Soul Society's king and queen had been changed since their takeover as the sovereigns of Soul Society, and in a sense, the world.

He'd heard the stories, after all. It almost seemed unreal to him that the story of a mere boy and a little shinigami girl- the people he knew as Uncle Ichigo and Aunt Rukia- could become something so unreal. But then again, legends tended to become so that way.

Plus, he'd grown up to consider them like family.

He stopped at the giant arching front doors, after having climbed the short staircase leading to it, and pushed a hand through his orangey-brown hair, hoping he didn't look as nervous as he felt. His grey eyes widened slightly when there was a loud, heavy sound of a bolt being unlocked, and then one of the 30 foot tall, intricately designed marble doors slowly swung open. He swallowed.

There stood a girl, tall and slim, wrapped and draped in gauzy, light blue fabric. Her hands were folded neatly in front of, long curling black tresses fell down her back almost to her knees as her brown eyes regarded them as solidly as he'd remembered they always had, even when they were children. Her mouth curved into a gentle smile.

"Hello, Souken," she said, and her eyes fell to the star-shaped crystal he wore around his neck just for a moment before snapping back to his own, "It's been a while, hasn't it."

"Yes.. it has." Souken stared at her in an almost bewitched manner. The girl nodded.

"Come in."

He nodded, and followed her inside. They went into the living room- or what he knew was the living room, except it was twice as big as any living room he'd ever seen back home- and humored her generous offer of tea and maple cookies she had made herself- "Anything you'd make must be wonderful, Reira-san"- to which her reply had been a sweet giggle. He felt his heart in his throat at that. He'd missed her company greatly.

"How is your mother?"

Reira sighed quietly. "She's well, as always, of course."

"What about her reiatsu?" Souken put his cup down before quickly adding, "Ah, I'm sorry, I don't mean to-"

"No. It's alright," Reira said, and shook her head. Souken reached out and took her hand, to which she gave him a grateful look. "It's better than before, of course, but.. she still can't leave past the grounds of Soul Society. Father tried, of course, and went with her as her stabilizer, but it didn't work. She fainted immediately, and it took her 2 days to wake up from it."

Reira looked up at the family portrait above the giant fireplace then, at the beautiful parents and three children. "I know it bothers her the most. She can't ever visit there, and since her powers are completely gone, I know she feels like a burden. Even though she saved all of us."

"You would have to remind her of that." Souken said gently. "It's because of her great sacrifice that your father was able to stop Juha Bach all those years ago. And it almost cost both of them their lives.. the worlds can never be as greatful as they should be to them."

Reira looked at him and smiled. "I know. Thank you."

"REIRA!" came an echoing shriek down the hall. "REIRA, HAVE YOU SEEN MY- Oh, hello, Souken."

Souken looked up to see a short girl with long black hair, a heavy straight fringe neatly lining her forehead, firey brown eyes staring back at him. "Hello, Mamoru-chan. It's been a while."

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while," Mamoru replied casually, dropping her bag onto the sofa. "You should've brought Sora with you! I was just telling her yesterday about my school plans,"

"I know, I'm sorry. This was really short notice." Souken replied as he watched the 19 year old collapse on the couch with a tired sigh.

"Nee-san, can I have some tea, too?" Mamoru moved over closer to the tea on the coffee table with a hopeful look. Reira sighed.

"Yes Mamo, but please, some decorum first." Reira replied expectantly, ushering towards Mamoru's casual stance.

"Ok, ok," the younger girl sat up quickly, eagerly holding her hands out as her elder sister handed the tea cup to her. "Really nee-san, you're the only one who embraces the whole royalty thing! Mom and Dad never pushed it on us, you know. We can do what we like."

"This is what I like." Reira replied easily, holding the tray of cookies out to Souken. "And besides, even though Soul Society has mother and father, I think having a princess is kind of good for them. It seems to boost their morale."

"I could never do it. There's too many formalities. And the clan meetings! I would lose my mind." Mamoru blew her bangs out of her eyes, only for them to settle back as they were. "But then again, you've always been Uncle Byakuya's favorite."

"Now, Mamoru, he loves all of us. You know that."

"Do I?" Mamoru replied teasingly. Reira sighed.

"Mamoru-"

"Wait."

The girls fell silent as they both turned to Souken, who now looked concerned. "Do you hear that?"

At first, nothing could be heard but silence. Then, in the distance, the sound of a heavy, loud siren, like a foreboding warning.

Reira felt the breath catch in her throat, her skin suddenly feeling cold and clammy as her voice came out in a bare, panicked whisper- "The emergency siren."

"Nee-san!" Mamoru's voice held panic. Reira stood immediately, going over and opening the giant windows in the living room hall. The then quiet siren grew louder at the opening, and Souken stood immediately as well.

"What's going on?" He demanded, walking over to where Reira stood, completely still and silent. "What's happening? Reira?"

"I.. I don't know." Reira turned and walked over to her sister. "Mamoru. Call Father right now-"

_"My lady!"_

All three turned to the new voice that came from the doorway of the hall. There stood one of the guards of the Soul Palace. He was panting, his hands on his knees, with an incredibly guilty and fearful expression. "Princess Reira!"

"What is it? What's happened?" Reira's voice grew commanding as she marched towards the guardsman, who's face grew more fearful with every step. "I-I-"

"Guard, what's happened?" Reira demanded, snapping her fingers in front of his face. As if in a trance, he jumped and bowed immediately.

"It's- Aizen's escaped! I-I was supposed to protect her, and yet I-"

Mamoru bristled at this news. "What do you _mean_, he's escaped?! What the hell happened!"

"I tried to defend her- I _did-!"_

_"Have you lost us our mother?!_" Mamoru screamed, causing Reira's hand to suddenly and unknowingly reach out and gripped Souken's, who only looked at her in slight surprise before squeezing it back gently.

"Mamoru, _please_\- speak, Guard." Reira said. The poor shaken guard swallowed.

"H-He's taken her! He's taken her and I don't know where-"

"God, you _idiot_! WHERE's he taken her?!" Mamoru screamed again, lunging forward and shaking the poor man by the shoulders.

Reira took steps back, clasping her hands together knowingly. _"-He's taken her to distract father."_

Mamoru's head snapped to turn and stare at her older sister, plainly fearful.

Reira walked over down the hall, picking up her sword.

"Mamoru, call father now. In the meantime I will handle this."

"But-"

"Mamoru." Reira looked at her sister with a serious expression, "You _must_. He's in the living world right now. This is clearly planned. They knew he'd be gone. You need to contact him. I'm going."

"..Okay," Mamoru pulled her phone from her pocket, "-But be _careful_, Nee-san."

"I will."

With that, she opened the giant front doors, walking down the white steps to the very edge of the gated palace grounds. She made to jump down the 40 ft fall straight to the middle grounds of the Soul Palace, when she noticed Souken had followed her.

"Souken, I-"

"I'm coming with you." Souken said firmly. Reira paused for a moment, and then nodded.

"It's a far fall down. You must be careful not to let go of me."

"Okay." Souken reached out and took Reira's hand, pulling her closer to him. She stared up at his steely grey eyes, which were full of concern and uncertainty, and they remained that way just for a moment.

"Be careful, Reira," Souken's voice was low and soft then, "You're the star in my life."

She nodded earnestly, and he kissed her forehead silently in thanks before the two jumped down.

* * *

"It'll be alright, Reira.." Souken said quietly as the two fell, waiting to land on the grounds of Palace's middle level. "I promise I'll protect you."

Reira smiled slightly at that. "I'll protect you, too."

A few seconds passed of them falling straight down when she reached out and grabbed him by the waist suddenly.

"We're approaching." her voice had changed quickly from soft and Reira-like to cold and commanding. "Keep behind me."

Souken nodded and gripped her by the shoulder, and the two landed on the middle grounds with a giant thunderous crash, causing rubble and a large cloud of dust and dirt. Souken coughed, glancing around him frantically as Reira was no longer holding onto him, and he couldn't see her with all the unclear air. But then he heard it.

"Aizen Sosuke. So you escaped the prison and crawled back here. This is our world! Do not think you can continue in your plans any further."

The dust settled then, and Souken saw Mamoru standing far from him. And there stood Aizen Sosuke, sword drawn, looking furious and amused at this girl challenging him. Souken looked around at the devastation, houses crumbling around them, many of the guardsmen lay slain on the grounds. No doubt there were civilians hiding in their homes, whoever was not able to escape to the underground safe homes that had long been installed.

"Nee-san! Get out of here!"

They all looked at the person who the voice was coming from- 17 year old Kurosaki Rakuen, who looked battered and angry, his long orange hair falling slant across his face all too similarily to his uncle's. He was panting and bloody and furious, as anyone could feel from his raging reiatsu, as he stared at his older sister with enraged violet eyes.

"Well well. Yet another child of Kurosaki Ichigo's." Aizen spoke suddenly, and everything grew eerily quiet on the grounds. Souken stared at him in confusion, to which he took notice.

"Are you afraid? I've known about all of you since before you were born."

Reira's expression remained as cold and calculated as ever on him, but she whispered to Souken quietly. "I need a distraction. I must concentrate for this."

Souken nodded and drew his bow immediately, "Don't worry about that."

"Thank you." Reira drew her sword.

_"Glow, Hidama Tsukiyomi."_

Her sword began to glow a bright golden, transforming into a long, thin blade with a square shaped handle. She raised it, her eyes steely and cold on Aizen.

_"Getsuga Tensho."_

Aizen's eyes widened just barely at the giant wave of blue barely hit him, creating a giant gash in the ground. There was the slightest smile on his face.

"How familiar." Aizen said, and drew his sword. "Come. Mercy will be given-"

"AIZENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Electricity suddenly lit the entire grounds, blue and bright and crackling so loud it was ear deafening as the ground underneath Aizen's feet shattered. His entire body shook at the electrocution, and he jumped narrowly to escape it. Kurosaki Mamoru, eyes bright and blazing, swung the giant half-moon sickle at him, electricity crackling all about them.

"WHERE IS SHE! WHAT'VE YOU DONE WITH HER!" Mamoru yelled.

Souken took the opportunity to fire shots at Aizen as Mamoru continued to battle him. Meanwhile Reira's eyes were closed, her own sword, a long, beautiful golden blade, held both her hands, her younger brother by her side.

The sky grew dark suddenly. Then, the grounds. Then, the very air in front of you was suddenly a pitch black, as if the sun had suddenly gone out. Dark and cold. Souken looked around with widened eyes, wondering if Aizen had pulled some illusion suddenly when there were millions of stars all around them. He turned to Reira immediately, then.

Sure enough, there she was. Aizen was on his knees, and he seemed to be staring straight up at the sky, into the eternal abyss of night, his eyes wide and fearful like no expression he'd ever had.

"Nee-san.." Mamoru, who still had her sickle drawn, looked worried, "Is this.."

"It's her ability." Rakuen replied quietly, "We have to be quiet. She can't hold it for long."

They all watched Reira walk over to Aizen. She reached out and placed a hand on his forehead, her eyes sinking shut in silence.

"Where," she said in a quiet, deadly voice, "Is my mother?"

_'It was as if she were pulling the thoughts from his head,'_ Souken thought. The very stars surrounding them seemed to gather round Aizen's head, creating an image, and Reira's eyes closed.

_"Mother…? Where are you, Mother?"_

* * *

Queen Kurosaki Rukia sat silently in the large, locked cell in the very gray and dim manor.

She'd already scoured the area to search for means to escape- but it had resulted in nothing. No doubt Aizen Sosuke would have made sure there would be no escape for her. And of course, there couldn't be. She was so weak- barely a register-able reiatsu, let alone enough power to even do basic kido or wield a sword.

She pushed her long, heavy black hair from her shoulder when there was suddenly a spark. A bright, glowing silver spark, like a night star, shimmering in front of her when it suddenly expanded. Rukia did not jump. She knew what it was.

_"Mother…? Where are you, Mother?"_

"Reira." Rukia kept her voice to a whisper as the sparks seemed to form a fuzzy depiction of her daughter in front of her. "Reira, I'm here."

_"Oh, Mother." _Reira gasped, _"Are you alright? Where are you?"_

"I'm alright." Rukia replied gently, "I'm being kept in an abandoned palace on the outskirts of Hueco Mundo. Are you alright? Where is your father?"

"_Don't worry, Mother,_" Reira replied quickly, _"We'll save you. I'm running out of time. But don't worry."_

"Be careful." Rukia whispered, and sighed as her daughter's apparition disappeared, sitting up quickly when she heard someone coming down the hall. One of Aizen's guard, one of the many low level arrancar he'd managed to put under his order. "Hey! Who the hell were you talking to? Don't even thinking of pulling any stunts, girl!"

Rukia stared at him with cold violet eyes. "Mind your business, arrancar."

"Oh, you wanna be tough now? We all no you got no reiatsu! You're more defenseless than a baby bird right now, without your pathetic king here to save you!"

Rukia scoffed. "The likes of you will never be a match to me. The very idea is laughable."

"Laughable?! You're WEAK! You have _no reiatsu!_ You're a joke of a queen and it's no wonder Lord Aizen escaped your weak ass prison, the only one meant to truly rule is him!"

"I don't need reiatsu to take care of you."

"Oh yeah?! Let's see it! I'll re-arrange your face!" The guard opened the gate, shutting it behind him and drawing a sword.

He immediately charged at Rukia suddenly, only to be stopped when she simply dodged, kicking him in the back.

"GAH!" He fell with a thud, frantically swinging his sword in hopes to cut her. But while Rukia had no reiatsu and no means to fight that way, she would not be bested in hand to hand combat. She dodged the sword and charged forward, landing a straight punch into his face.

He fell to the floor with a thud, knocked cold. She knelt and took the key from his belt, unlocking the door to her cell and stepping out.

"Now, what to do?"

* * *

"Just _hold _it, Reira!"

"I can't-!"

A giant sudden force threw Reira, Souken, Rakuen and Mamoru back, causing them to crash into the surrounding houses and trees. Aizen Sosuke stood up with his sword drawn, looking furious yet as collected as ever.

_"So, you think to peek into my head, girl? You can't even begin to understand who I am!"_

Mamoru jumped down from the roof of the house she'd crashed into, her sword drawn once again. "You shut the hell up before I kick your ass, you freak of nature!"

Aizen said nothing, regarding her with cold eyes. He raised his sword.

_"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu-"_

Everyone gasped as a sudden long, huge blade pierced Aizen straight through the heart. He gasped loud, his sword dropping from his hand with a clatter, and his entire being was raised up slowly by the blade before being thrown off to the side.

"Dad!" Mamoru cried.

King Kurosaki Ichigo, sovereign and ruler of the Soul Society, stood tall, still holding onto the sword. He surveyed his children and his close friend's child for only a moment. "Remain back."

He then turned to Aizen, who, despite the major wound, had stood once more, his expression now furious.

_"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu!"_

Ichigo was not raised the sword in his hand, and everyone watched as it began to glow a brilliant red-orange, as if it had been placed in a furnace, smoke beginning to rise from it.

_"Incinerate, Zangetsu."_

Reira's eyes grew wide suddenly and she turned, bolting away from the scene. She grabbed Souken by the arm and Rakuen by his sleeve, shouting, _"Move back!"_

It was then that they were all been shielded from the scorching, incredible heat of the king's blade by giant golden shields. There stood Ishida Orihime, who had clearly rushed over to aid from her work as she was still dressed in business attire. Her hands held the giant shield up as she turned around, seeing Mamoru still unprotected, "Mamoru-chan, quickly!"

Mamoru ran to escape, barely catching her breath as she slid straight under the glowing orange shield. Orihime turned around and expanded it, turning it into a half dome. "Souken, Reira, are you all alright?"

"We're okay, mom," Souken replied quickly, "But the qu- aunt Rukia-"

"I know," Orihime's voice held worry, "I came here as soon as Uryu and I got the call. Thank goodness you all are alright." She turned back, beads of sweat appearing on her forehead as the area grew hotter and hotter due to Ichigo's shikai release. "Come on, let's move back some more. This isn't safe."

They did so, moving far back off the dirt grounds closer to the civilian homes, Orihime still shielding them from any harm.

"Nee-san, shouldn't we go? We need to save mom, she could be hurt!" Rakuen insisted as he tugged on the sleeve of his sister's dress.

"You know we shouldn't, Rakuen- father told us to remain here-"

"But we're wasting time! What if she needs us?" Rakuen insisted worriedly, "Dad always said we have to look out for each other! We have to find her-!"

"I'm on it." Ichigo's heavy voice was suddenly heard as he appeared beside them as he stood round the shield, Zangetsu black as the night and letting off smoke as it was propped against his shoulder.

"Dad!" Mamoru dropped her own sword and dashed towards her father, hugging him tightly. Ichigo's free hand smoothed his middle child's dark hair gently. "Mamoru. Are you alright?" He looked up at his two other children then, "Reira? Rakuen?"

"We're okay," Reira replied quickly, and she moved forward, reaching a hand out to her father, "I know where mother is, you need to get to her as soon as possible."

"Right."

"Is it over, Kurosaki-san?" Souken spoke up, his grey eyes regarding the king with worry and respect at the same time.

Ichigo shook his head. "It's being handled. Kyoraku and Byakuya are taking care of it. Your father is here, too. It's high time Aizen was gotten rid of permanently."

He turned to look at his children, "Inoue will be here to protect you until it's over. Don't leave her sight, no matter what. Your grandfather will be here soon. Wait for him." he nodded to Orihime, who's determined expression only hardened further as she nodded back.

He then moved and took his Reira's hand gently, and placed it on his forehead. "Show me where she is."

Everyone fell quiet as they watched, Ichigo and Reira both with their eyes closed. Ichigo nodded suddenly. "I got it."

He stepped back then, raising Zangetsu once more. "Look after each other. I'll be back with your mother soon." and with that, he was gone in a flash.

Reira stared at where her father had been standing when she felt a hand take hers. She glanced to her right to see her brother gripping her hand with a worried expression. "What will we do now?"

"We wait." Reira replied, and sat down on the floor, Souken on one side, Rakuen on the other. Mamoru sat down as well, and slowly moved into her older sister's embrace. Reira gripped her sister's much smaller frame, and smoothed her bangs off her forehead.

"Do you think mom will be okay?" Mamoru's question came in a whisper.

"Yes. Don't be afraid." she glanced over at her brother. "You were brave, Rakuen."

The youngest Kurosaki only shook his head, wiping a smudge of dirt and blood from his cheek with the back of his hand. "If you hadn't shown up, I would've eventually lost."

"Don't worry, now," Orihime spoke up then, and she knelt in front of the two younger Kurosakis, holding a tissue out for Rakuen. "Your mother is one of the strongest women I've ever known. She'll definitely be okay. Be strong for her."

Rakuen nodded.

Souken raised his hand, gripping Reira's and pressed a kiss on the back of her hand.

* * *

Rukia hummed quietly as she walked down the long corridors in attempt to find an exit. Behind her there were a trail of knocked out low-rank arrancar, all fallen victim to her tiny, silent wrath. She sighed as she finally happened on a door, straightening the tiara that adorned her head before pulling it open just in time to spot another guard, who on seeing her yelled, "There you are! Get back here, you little bitch!"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Oh, can it you noisy ingrate."

"What'd you say?! Gotta big mouth, huh! I'll teach you to mess-"

Suddenly, another arrancar crashed through the wall, crashing straight into the arrancar's body and sending both into the wall adjacent to them. Rukia didn't even blink, already recognizing the burning, intense, familiar reiatsu that could only belong to one person. She turned the other way and walked straight through the giant hole that had been made from the arrancar crashing through, running down the hall by following the reiatsu until she yanked a door open and entered what she assumed was the main hall of the palace. All of the guards were already down, and there he stood with Zangetsu slung over his shoulder, an arrancar knocked out cold at his feet.

Finally seeing him, relief finally washed over Rukia. She hadn't even realized how tense she'd been feeling, what with having no powers and no reiatsu, she hadn't been sure if Ichigo would've been able to find her at all.

But of course he would. And there he was, as firm and constant as always.

Rukia walked faster towards him, holding her hands out slightly as she called out, "Ichigo."

He turned quickly, and his fierce expression melted at the sight of her. Zangetsu was all but forgotten as he jabbed the sword into the ground and left it, striding forward, he grabbed her by the arms, pulling her into his embrace. Rukia let herself relax, her eyes closing as she felt his surrounding warmth and his familiar scent and his hands on her back and her head.

"Oh, thank god. I'm here. Are you alright? Are you hurt? I swear, if-"

"I'm fine, don't worry." Rukia said quickly before Ichigo's train of thought would go derailing. He held her back by the shoulders to look at her, staring into her eyes as her voice grew soft, "..I'm just glad you're here."

His fingers touched the hair framing her face gently, pushing it back off her shoulder and moved down to touch her chin. "My love."

Rukia's hands moved up to rest on his chest and he leaned down, lifting her chin slightly and kissing her deeply.

"Come on," Ichigo lifted her easily by the waist, causing Rukia to laugh as she in turn put an arm around his shoulder.

"Let's go home."

* * *

2 weeks later

"The King! The Queen!"

"Come _on_, Aoki," Ichigo's voice chastised, "There's no need to announce us to our friends. They know who we are."

Aoki, the manor caretaker and announcer for the grander parties held in the Soul Palace, barely held back from rolling his eyes at his King's informality as he replied, "Very well, Kurosaki-sama,"

All of their guests eyes were on the royal couple as he and Rukia walked in together, his hand holding hers up formally as they did so, high heads and loud steps, in sync as always they were. Both were dressed as royalty would, Ichigo wearing robes of gold, red and black, with Rukia contrasting in a beautiful gold and light blue dress, a high crown of light blue crystals and gold on her head, her long, thick dark hair falling behind her in very loose waves.

"Here's to the king!" Renji exclaimed suddenly, holding up a glass as he did with a grin. Ichigo rolled his eyes and Rukia grinned as they walked over to join the party.

Reira descended the staircase slowly and quietly, dressed in a beautiful periwinkle gown and matching tiny silver butterflies adorning the lengths of her long, curly black hair, as if they were real. She glanced around the guests, having already seen all of her relatives including her grandfather, her aunts, uncle Byakuya, Kuukaku-san and Ganju-san. There were also her parents' friends, the Ishidas and Yasutora-san, Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san. She also took notice of her sister with Sora, who's dark brown hair was braided in two as she and Mamoru giggled over their phones together. As well as her brother, who was discussing something with Ganju-san.

She walked past the party towards the open balcony window, following the familiar reiatsu outside. "Hey."

"Oh, hey," Souken smiled as he turned to see her. He had also dressed nicely, and his shoulder length auburn hair was neat with one side tucked behind his ear.

"You look beautiful," Souken blurted, "Like a.. a fairy."

"A fairy?"

"Yeah." he blushing slightly. " You know.. like.. ethereal."

Reira reached up and touched the quincy star hanging from his pierced ear. "So do you."

"It's a beautiful night, too."

"It is."

Souken reached over and took her hands in his. "Reira.."

"Yes?" she looked at him with honest, clear, hopeful brown eyes, her hands held up in his.

"I.."

"You..?"

"I'm glad you're safe… and that I was here.. I don't know what I would've done if this all happened and I couldn't be there with you-"

Reira put a finger to his lips.

"I know."

She took his hands up again, and took a step close, kissing him softly.

_A perfect end._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOGUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Reira, Mamoru, and Rakuen Kurosaki sat on the large, lovely white leather upholstered couch in the very grand living room of their home, slightly uncomfortable. A fuzzy black and white picture sat on the glass coffee table in front of them.

Reira was the calmest looking, sitting simply with her ankles crossed and her hands folded ever so properly in her lap. Rakuen sat in the side, leaning with his chin propped in his hand. Mamoru sat in between them, arms crossed, clearly annoyed with her royal parents.

Their parents sitting on the sofa across from them. Well, mother sat. Their father stood behind her, leaning on the sofa with his arms propped.

Mamoru was the first to speak, her voice low and ever so slightly annoyed. "So. When were you going to tell us?"

Reira sweatdropped, and Rukia gave a sheepish smile. Ichigo bit his lip to keep from laughing as his wife stammered, "Mamoru- sweetie- we only found out a week ago ourselves.."

"You went to the living world together on the guise of visiting aunt Yuzu's new baby, and instead, come back with a 3_ month ultrasound yourselves?"_ Mamoru's voice was raising slowly, a sign she was quickly losing patience.

"We-"

"I can't be a big sister again!" Mamoru exclaimed, jumping up from her seat, "I'm too _old_! How could you two be so irresponsible?! Didn't you use protection?"

Ichigo burst out laughing at that, unable to listen to his middle child's antics any longer. Rukia's face was flushed as she held her hands up, "Oh, Mamoru- I know it might be hard to understand- but this was planned-!"

"WHAT!"

Both Rukia and Ichigo jumped slightly at the sudden exclamation at all three of their kids. Reira was staring at them with large, round brown eyes, clearly surprised at this revelation. Rakuen was just gaping at them. Mamoru was steaming.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Mamoru asked accusingly, "Reira-nee's old enough to get married! What if she has a kid? They'll have an aunt or uncle that's barely any older then them-!"

"I-I think you're overthinking things, Mamoru!" Reira said quickly, clearly embarrassed at the idea, "Besides, don't you think it'll be so lovely to have a baby in the house? They're so sweet-"

"They're messy-"

"So small-"

"They smell bad-"

"so tiny and precious-!"

"You're not helping!"

It was then that Rakuen spoke up, pushing his longer orange locks from his face, "But can you two handle having an infant again? It's been so long, I was the last one born, and I'll be 17 in two more months,"

"He's right!" Mamoru quipped, "You're going to spoil the kid rotten! Especially dad."

"Hey!" Ichigo protested, "We had you three and you all turned out fine."

"It's different this time, you had us all consecutively," Mamoru said matter of factly, "Every two or three years. This is a sixteen year old gap now! What on earth got into you two?"

The parents exchanged amused looks.

"We both feel like it's a good time to add to our family." Rukia said, "And well, there really isn't anything else to it. We simply want to have a baby."

"That's fair," Rakuen said with an approving nod, earning a glare from Mamoru, "No, it definitely isn't-!"

"Oh, don't worry little girl, your mommy and daddy still love you," Ichigo cooed at his middle daughter, who had a baffled expression, "That's _not_ it!"

"So do you know if it's a girl or a boy?" Rakuen asked innocently, ignoring his sister's protests.

"Well," Rukia began, "It's not certain, of course, but Isane-san thinks it will be a girl, just from the reiatsu analysis,"

"A girl!"

"It's not certain, we'll have to wait 2 more months," Ichigo said, and he bent over the couch, his arm around his wife's shoulder and kissed her cheek. "In the meantime, your mother isn't to be disturbed, you three, she'll have a lot on her mind as it is,"

Rukia laughed at that, causing their three children to sweatdrop and think in their own heads, '_What does that even mean?!'_

Things settled 6 months later, when the then long-expected fourth royal baby was finally born. She was every bit as expected and perfect and tiny as could be, a little perfect clone of Rukia with her small face and large clear blue eyes- the only difference being the the crown of spiraling, fawn-gold curls on her head. She was a perfect split of his wife and his own mother, and while the whole family was over the moon with this darling new baby, it was Ichigo especially who was just smitten with the little girl, unable to have any negative feeling once he looked at those blue baby eyes staring up at him innocently.

So smitten, in fact, that he did not even flinch when Rukia proclaimed to name the little girl Usagi- bunny rabbit- as he could only agree. She _was_ as cute and sweet and small as a bunny. His little rabbit!


End file.
